Human
by XaLo
Summary: Orihara Izaya, the man who is known to love the human race, long and wishes to have feelings and emotions as any other living being. His wish, however, becomes granted as he falls in love with the young blond, namely Heiwajima Shizuo. Though Shizuo, at fist eyesight, stated to hate him, which leads Izaya to keep his feelings inside his heart...Until... ( SHIZAYA! no like, no read!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or the characters! **

* * *

"I'm Orihara Izaya. Nice to make acquaintance with you" the smaller raven cheerfully said, reaching out his hand towards the person before him, waiting patiently for the taller blond to take his hand and thereby also accepting and acknowledge his very existence.

It had only been one day. One day for them both to finally meet in person. One day for a start of a new relationship and be it good or bad, it didn't matter. One day for the raven to start anew, a day when he finally would be able to open up and accept that maybe he also are a mere mortal as everyone else. One day for him to realize that he may not be above everyone else, one day for him to realize that also he have the capacity to bear feelings as anyone else. One day, it took him one day to fall for someone.

Never before had he experience these kinds of emotions, hell he never knew he had them from the start. He'd always appear as a cruel and selfish person, accepting the fact that he were unable to love and share emotions with others. It was nothing he made a big deal out of, he simply let the emptiness and lack of love in his life be replaced by his obsessions with humans. He simply thought that if he overwhelmed himself with thoughts and questions on human's behavior, they would somewhat infect him with their emotions; show him how it feels to be broken hearted, beloved, sad and happy: Make him see, feel and realize what it was that he was lacking.  
Jealous. Yes, he was utterly jealous of them all for having it easy with understanding their own feelings while he himself wasn't able to. Therefore he studied them; to see and find what it was that made people _feel._

To be known as the man who claiming to love the entire human race, to have a face which could form into any emotion possible; it was all a mask, not genuine. A mask that he'd created in order to get closer to people so they wouldn't get uneasy around him. It had always worked, but never once was he happy about it. The fact that no one ever saw past his mask, nor ever tried was enough proof the raven needed to conclude that people indeed were lowly and obnoxious creatures. They didn't deserve love. Not from him, not from anyone! They were cruel, unfair, egoistic and none of them ever seemed to care for anyone but themselves. Still, even though he knew their true nature, he couldn't really hate them as much as he wanted to. That's because after all, he wished for nothing more than to become human himself.

The future bodyguard, also known as Heiwajima Shizuo, stared at the pale hand before turning his gaze at its owner, eyes widening in menace as he still made no sign of taking the smaller hand.

" I don't like you." It was a simple statement, only a few words that left the blonds lips. But still, the moment they were uttered was the moment Izayas chest felt heavy and tight, like someone was choking him. It hurt, and it was something which he'd never felt before.

Even though he freaked out on the inside, his facial expression never faltered and stayed as a simple smile before it after a while unconsciously turned into a resentful smirk. It never hit him that there are consequences coming together with having an emotion such as love. He never would have guessed that it pained this much to be rejected, nor did he think that it would affect him either seeing that he rates himself above the human race.  
Why did it hurt? Did I come out wrong? Did I say something weird? Why won't he like me? Questions like that lingered inside of the future informants head, making him feel agitated and confused which he also wasn't used to be.

Eyes like garnet red gazed towards the blond, attaching themselves in those eyes of a dark honey color that suited the man oh so well. He had eyelashes that girls would kill for; long and the absolute perfect kind of color. Blond, messy bangs curled natural and gently touching his fair skin (Which also was a lady killer). He was truly beautiful.

"That's really a shame..." the brunet unconsciously said, but quickly covered his sorrowful statement with a low snicker.

Without having time to react or even resist, the blond found himself covering his torso with one hand, feeling a bit of pain in his chest as red liquid started streaming out and coloring his white shirt. The blond growl loudly, piercing his stare on the brunet who playfully swings the used weapon in the air which seemed to be a small knife. A small snicker left the future informants lips.

"I really thought we could have some fun together~"  
_  
_Shizuo gritted his teeth, letting out a roar and threw his fist towards Izaya who skillfully avoided the deadly hit. The blonds fist thereby became directed towards the hard ground, earning the stoned land around them to tremble and crack once his fist penetrated the solid ground.

Shizuo had started to mumble something which Izayas ear couldn't catch, and so suddenly the blond throws his fist at the brunet again. Just like last time, it didn't hit, which only caused the bigger male to countlessly attack the smaller, each time increasing his strength and speed but it didn't seem to be enough as he never actually hit the target.

"I didn't do you anything! Why the fuck did you cut me for?!" the blond suddenly burst out, clearly demanding an explanation.

Izaya however stops playing with his knife, but only to start to laugh hysterical. Yes, why indeed did he cut him? He himself didn't know the answer to that. Out of anger? Sorrow? Did he do it just because he was mentally unstable at the moment? No...he didn't want it to end. He didn't want their relationship to be forgotten, HE didn't want to be forgotten. So without properly thinking things through, he found himself with the knife in his hands, small stains of blood still remaining on the shiny metallic object.

Letting his madman laughter tune out, he inhaled deeply. Calming himself before turning to face the love of his life. A small smirk crept over his lips.

"Because, Shizuo-kun, it's more fun that way, ne?" you could literally hear the cracking noises coming from the blond.

"What the hell is fun about this you fucking _flea_?!" he shouts and tries to land another hit on our future informant.

Izaya took this opportunity to once again place a nice cut on the blonds arm, watching the said man try and stop the bleeding by covering it with his hand. "Everything!" _Yes, everything. Like the fact that I stupidly fell for you._

..."Shizu-chan~" emphasizing the newly given nickname towards the male.

And thus, their infamous cat and mouse fight officially began.

_If you can't love me, then hate me. Hate me with passion. Hate me and me alone. That way you'll at least make me feel something...Something which makes me  
human._

Waking up from his short slumber, Izaya shot his eyes open and within a few breathes he was out of the bed, leaning over the sink in the bathroom while harshly washing his face along with the dark bags beneath his eyes.

"Fuck..."

Izaya was not a morning person, and to make it worse he had that dream, or to be more accurate, the memory from the past that seemed to hunt him every once in a while.

How many years has it been? 5? 6? He didn't know, and frankly he didn't care. It is a fact that it all has happened and there's no use trying to change that. Since that day, not only has Izaya became unable to tell the blond how he feel, but also the pain in his chest never left him but instead it grew stronger, bigger and more frightful each time he ever sees the man.

It still hurt. To be in love with the person who hates you the most is no doubt painful, but at the same time it is what Izaya wished for; to _feel_. It's only since recently that he'd started to wonder how it would be if could feel love instead of hate. Would there be any different at all if the blond suddenly started to care for him? Would everything change or still be the same? Would it still hurt?

Closing his eyes, Izaya gritted his teeth, realizing what he was thinking and hit the hard, stoned wall with anger. "Stop!" he screamed, directing it at himself as his wishful thinking of being loved didn't faltered.

"It's a foolish and ridiculous desire! You don't need it!" he tried to convince himself, his loud shriek echoed in the bathroom and surely in the whole apartment. "He hates you. That's enough! You need nothing more from him."

Reaching for the water one more time, he let the cold liquid wash his face before he went out to his living room, crashing on the couch in a pile of pillows as he let out a long, deep sigh.  
It was still only a little past midnight, but he didn't feel that tired so he figured he could just lay there for a while. Some moments later he was fast asleep again, this time however he got to sleep through the whole night, not being woke up by the sound of the outside world, not his cellphone nor his hunting memories. _  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Durarara!**

* * *

"Orihara!" shouted a somewhat angry middle age woman while standing right before the infamous informant. Giving an angry glare at the brunet, she sighed and clearly would've called out his name once again if it weren't for the fact that the man finally seem to notice that she was standing right in front of him.

Said informant looked up from his computer work, quite surprised by the sudden voice coming from his secretary who he'd certainly remembered to give lots of extra works just so that she wouldn't disturb him like she tends to do.

"I thought I had you to take care of those papers this morning" Izaya said, cleared his throat afterwards; feeling rather thirsty now that he notice how unusual dry and raspy his voice sounded.

The woman, also known as Namie, sighed once again and watched the man take off his glasses. "I do remember those assignments from this morning." She spoke and crossed her arms. "But it's already past 18:00. I'm long done with those."

Izaya's eyes widened slightly and he quickly turned to his computer to watch the time on his monitor. It was indeed past 18:00...

He let out a simple laugh before smiling, putting his hands up in the air as he begun to stretch. "Well what do you know~ Time sure passes by faster when you're having fun!"

Namie rolled her eyes at this, too tired to even bother with this man and his ridiculous personality. "If you would describe this work as something, _fun_ is definitely not the right word for it."

Once again the man laughed, earning an irritated stare from his dear secretary as he did so.

"Oh dear Namie-san" he said in a singing voice, breathing in and standing up from his chair before beginning to walk towards the kitchen. "You of anyone should know that this work is far more than just plain _fun _for me, right?~"

The girl watched the man, pure hatred glowing from her eyes as she kept staring at him. For some reason she could really feel sympathy for the blond, namely Shizuo, for she also does loathe the informant with a passion almost equally as the blond. She knows what the bodyguard goes through; His sick personality, his mind twisting game, that ego of his...for her it was _wrong_ not to hate the informant.

"So predictable." The so-well- known informant spoke softly, not bothering to turn around as he already knew what expression the woman was wearing.

"You're as predictable as always, Namie-san. Why can't you be more like Shizu-chan?~ Unpredictable and inhuman." he asked, though because of the sarcasm in his voice, Namie became quite unsure of how to answer that. So she decided to not reply.

"Ah, actually...Scratch that." he said, waving with both of his hands. "Shizu-chan is, and will forever and ever, be the one and only person who I'll never admit as a human being." With that said he took a sip of his newly made coffee; hot steam mixed together with the scent of the bitter flavor.

"Shizu-chan is mine, and mine alone, to play with~"

The woman dressed in green only shrugged at the statement; clearly not bothering giving a single shit about her boss abnormally, though still creepy, personality. She'd heard this hundredth of times in the past, and even then she didn't give a single crap about it.

But.

There was always that chilly, somewhat excited feeling she would get every time the man spoke about the blond in such a dramatic way. Izaya was never a man to speak aloud about his 'inner self'. Even if he claims to be obsessed by the whole human race, he still hides something which no one, other than himself will ever know about. He was possessive of things, yes, but being possessive and to have an obsession are two different kinds of things.  
You are possessive when you have, or want to have, a physical control of something. It's not that unusual for humans to be possessive; mainly because they're simply selfish.  
Izaya can be possessive like everyone else (he himself doesn't deny that), though when it comes to being obsessive, the raven haired male are, as he himself would say, _inhuman._  
If you are to be obsessed with something, you have to be a mortal; which is to say that you've got to have control of yourself and of your own feelings. If you cannot do that, you simply won't be able to feel fear or love. You will just be a mess.  
Simply put it; when you are obsessed in something, you _feel _the need to have it. You have an emotional control of something. You don't just simply want it, you feel it and therefor you want it. And since Izaya can't seem to know his own emotions, he just can't be obsessive over something either.

Of course this is just a small guess, a simple surmise of the man that the woman had thought of as she still had only scratched the surface of the informants mask. She knew that he was close to being a psychopath, and that he never talks about his true nature. Yes. Namie know that Izaya can't be a shitty person all the way deep down to the core. He's just like everyone else; just different. A different kind of human, but he's still the same as the people around him.

A sudden knock on the solid wooden door made the woman snap back to reality and away from her deep thoughts about her boss. She made a quick sign to the said man, telling him that she'll open the door for the person that was patiently waiting at the other side. The man simply smiled and brought his cup of coffee to the table in the living room. Sitting down, he made sure to keep a friendly face while he would be talking to the client who he'd already predicted would come.

"Let this so called _fun _begin~"

**-x-**

"I-I'm sorry! I won't have the money 'til next week! C-can't you guys relate to my problem a-and wait patiently for a couple of more days?" the trembling voice asked, shaking furiously because of the sight before him. His eyes widening from pure fear and anxiousness as he realized that his 'underdogs' had fled together with the money he owed to the two gentlemen that stood before him. He swallowed.

"Look..." one of the two men begun, taking a step forward towards the guy just to make sure he was listening. "I'm sure you have your reasons. We're both understanding and can, as you say, actually relate to this." the dreadlocked man continued while fixing his sunshades; later deciding to take them off as it was already pretty dark outside.

The poor man sighed, looking somewhat relived as he begun to bow dozens of times while repeatedly saying thank you.

"But." He continued. "That doesn't mean that we'll take pity on you and let you get away with our money. We're only doing our work. I'm sure you understand what will happen if you don't return the money you owe us, right?" The man made a motion at the taller male behind him, knowing fully well that he was somewhat infamous and feared by many in this big town.

Said man turned around; blond locks lying a bit messy, black and white clothes that recognizes a bartenders outfit, and a significant stick in his mouth that turned his exhaling breathe into smoke was all that it took for the man who owe the money to fall to his knees; completely paralyzed from fear.

The blond man, Heiwajima Shizuo grunted and stared at the pitiful excuse of a man before him. It was sad that some people behave like this, and what do they get from it? Nothing. Acting tough and sly won't do them any good 'cause it'll only lead them to being sorry afterwards...If they will feel anything afterwards that is...After all, it's THE monster of Ikebukuro that the man is facing at the moment.

The man on his knees stuttered, and looked like he was on the edge of crying. "P-please have m-mercy!..." he begged, turning his head down to the pavement and begun to quietly curse the two men that stood in front of him.

A small 'Tch' escaped the blonds lips as he grow more irritated at the man begging for his life. "Should have thought about this before you borrowed money, huh?!" he said, throwing his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it; a clear sign that he was almost at the edge of losing control of the monster inside.

The dreadlocked man sighed and gave a somewhat worried look at the man on the ground. He was soon to become one with it if he didn't bring back the money...

"Okay! Let's say I-I pay you guys back in 4 days then?" the man suddenly asked in a somewhat calm, but still scared voice. "I just need 4 days to prepare them!"

And there goes the poor man's only chance to save himself. Not that he would've been able to run away from Shizuo, but he could have given up and simply given them the money, but no. He just had to learn it the hard way.

He just had to make an enemy out of the blond...

_**-1 hour later-**_

"Now that we got the money back, I don't think I'll need your accompany for the upcoming days actually." The dreadlocked man Tom said while counting the money they've gathered.

Shizuo simply grunted at first-since he still was pretty pissed and didn't necessary want to get in another fight-. Though after calming down he asked in a surprisingly cheerful voice "So I can sleep till noon starting tomorrow?"

Tom laughed slightly at this small joke from his co-worker, but nodded and explained that he'd got it covered and could always ask Verona to help if it got too much for him alone.

"You haven't had a vacation in a long time; it's time for you to have one! You've earned it."

Shizuo felt happy to have his friend thinking about him. It sure was nice to have friends sometimes. Though he got a slight shade of pink on his cheeks from the compliment, but quickly covered it so that it wouldn't be visible for the dreadlocked man.

"Thanks." He said and smiled slightly at his friend before saying bye and turned to walk towards his apartment.

_Vacation, huh...Don't remember last time I had one. _He thought while walking home quietly in the chilly weather. It was early November, and it was around this time that people started to rush to stores to buy Christmas presents and such to their loved ones. He couldn't help but smile slightly at that.

_Wonder what I should buy Kasuka this year..._

Kasuka, the younger Heiwajima brother, was currently in Europe for a movie...thingy. Shizuo didn't actually know what it was he was doing there, but it had to be something that involves movies of some sort, 'cause that's the only thing that Kasuka enjoys. Except puzzles. Shizuo knew for a fact that Kasuka loved puzzles...

"Perfect present." He stated happily and noticed that he soon was back home.

**-x-**


End file.
